Heartguard
by ridxoxo
Summary: "Yixing.. ini aku.. Heartguardmu.." SuLay pair


HEARTGUARD

Zhang YiXing (Lay from EXO M)

Kim Jun Myeon (Suho from EXO M)

Cerita milik saya ( eXOXOne_). FF ini muncul begitu saja dalam otak saya yang kecil tapi SUBHANALLAH (APANYA). Didekasikan untuk Su-Lay Shipper. Yeay! Saya pun Su-Lay Shipper ^0^. Jarang ya FF yg genrenya Fluff, Yaoi yang cast nya Su-Lay. Pasti Kr-Ay atau Su-D.O hwhwhwhw. Rated aMan (hiraukan huruf M besarnya.) Oke sekian bacotannya. Selamat menikmati FF SAYA! #TELEPORT

Lay bergerak gelisah. Sejak tadi Lay hanya bergerak tak tentu di atas kasur miliknya. Cemas. Pikirannya kalut. Khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya diseberang sana. Suho, _guardian angel_-nya tidak memberi kabar selama satu minggu. Bayangkan saja, Suho tidak memberinya kabar -baik mengiriminya pesan atau menelefonnya walaupun hanya sekedar _Say Hello_. Kekasih mana didunia ini yang tidak khawatir jika seminggu full pujaan hatinya tidak memberi kabar. Sangat wajar jika Lay merasa khawatir bercampur rindu karena Suho berada di negeri sebrang sana, Korea. Lagi-lagi Lay merutuki dirinya dan pihak _agency_, mengapa harus ada EXO K dan EXO M, huh? Dan mengapa kisah cinta ia dan Suho harus terhalangi karena berbeda grup? Jadi, Lay harus menyalahkan siapa? Takdir? Konyol!

Lay segera mengambil I-phone putihnya saat benda kotak slim putih itu mengeluarkan getaran halus. Secercah harapan muncul dihatinya. Berharap itu telefon dari Suho atau sms yang dikirimkannya berkali-kali bahkan puluhan kali dibalas oleh Suho. Walaupun singkat. Tetapi lumayan 'kan bisa mengobati rasa rindu? Wajahnya yang berbinar kini berubah masam, jauh dari harapan. Bukan, bukan nama Suho yang menelfonnya. Nomor tak dikenal. Nomor yang tidak terdaftar pada kontak I-phone-nya. Jari Lay mulai bergerak, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tulisan 'Answer' yang tertera pada ponselnya.

Didekatkannya I-phone itu pada telinga nya dan-

"Halo?" Lay memulai percakapan. Menunggu lawan bicara disebrang sana menyahuti-nya.

_"Halo.. e-emm Lay.."_ Lay mematung. Jantungnya memacu dua kali lebih cepat. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Atau hanya khayalannya saja? Oh Suho! Dia menelfon Lay! Sungguh Lay sangat merindukan suara khasnya dan tentu suara gugupnya Suho saat berbincang dengan Lay.

"H-hyungie?" Lay terbata. Tentu saja. Lay tidak dapat meng-ekspresikan dirinya dengan baik. Dan mungkin ia berbicara terbata-bata untuk menunjukkan bahwa Lay sangat merindukan Suho-nya, mungkin?

_"N-ne.. Lay ini aku. Suho-mu. Heart guard mu."_ Apa katanya? _Heart guard_-nya? Perkataan Suho sukses membuat Lay terbang tinggi, jauh, dan berharap tidak akan jatuh begitu saja.

"Myunnie hyung.. k-kau kemana saja?"

_"Mianhae, Lay. Aku sibuk bersama grup ku. Keluar masuk gedung SM. Membantu ini itu, kau tahu kan tidak mudah menjadi seorang leader grup rookie." _terdengar desahan dari lawan bicaranya. Andai Lay bisa disisi Suho, ia pasti akan menyemangati nya, Setiap Detik! Lay berjanji.

"Dan terus.. mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Bahkan kau tidak membalas puluhan pesan yang kukirim untuk mu. Sebegitu sibukkah, hyung?" tanya Lay.

_"Yixing, mianhae. Ponselku hilang saat aku menemani Ryeowook sunbae di Sukira. Aku lupa menyimpan ponselku dimana. Kurasa sifat pelupa dan teledor mu menurun padaku. Kekeke." _ terdengar kekehan dari ujung sebrang sana. Lay tersenyum. Menampakkan _single dimple_-nya yang menjadi favorite Suho.

_"Dan mianhae karena baru menghubungimu sekarang. Oya, aku memakai nomor penata rias EXO K. Kau bisa menebak kan aku sedang apa?"_ lanjut Suho. Tentu Suho, Lay bisa menebak apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Pekerjaan kalian sama - sebagai _public figure_. Pipi Lay merona. Bahkan saat EXO K sedang sibuk seperti sekarang, Suho masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghubungi Lay? Uh Suho..

"Sepertinya kau sibuk. Sebentar lagi pasti akan _perform, right_? Yasudah sebaiknya kau hubungi aku saat selesai _perform_. Aku bukannya tidak ingin berbincang denganmu, hanya ini tidak pada waktunya. Kau sibuk." Jujur, Lay risih akan kegaduhan dimana Suho berada. Membuat Lay tidak bisa fokus pada satu suara, suara Suho-nya. Suara _guardian_-nya. Suara _heart guard_-nya.

_"Hhh.. baiklah. Padahal aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu dan manager hyung sudah memberi isyarat jika sebentar lagi giliran EXO K perform."_ helaan nafas Suho membuat Lay merasakan jika Suho sudah lelah. Ingin istirahat. Dan sekali lagi, Lay ingin berada disamping Suho sekarang juga! Menguatkan pelindungnya..

_"Lay.. dui bu qi. Wo ai ni.." _Pipi lay memerah, ia tersenyum. _Dimple_-nya kembali muncul. _See_? Suho-nya mengungkapkan kata-kata favorite Lay memakai bahasa mandarin. Memang Suho tidak fasih dalam mengatakannya, tetapi itu tetap saja membuat Lay terbang -lagi- ke awang-awang.

"Hem.. _Naddo, hyung_. Dan berhenti meminta maaf. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak mau mendapat telfon dari Kyungsoo dan bilang jika kau sakit dan... mengigau memanggil namaku." Lay menahan tawanya , membayangkan jika saat ini pipi Suho PASTI sudah memerah. Lay gemas sendiri jika membayangkannya.

_"He-he-he.. Kim Yixing, percayalah suatu hari nanti, aku akan datang kepadamu, membawa sejuta kebahagiaan yang akan ku tawarkan padamu. Menjamin hidupmu akan lebih berwarna bersamaku. Percayalah padaku. Only You and Me.'' _dan sambungan pun terputus setelah Suho mencoba gombalannya pada Lay hasil dari apa yang dia pelajari dari Chanyeol.

-END-

Review pleaseee ~ bbuing


End file.
